


Omelette and linguistic

by Loufok



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Just Married, The Omelette AU, Tina and Newt visit Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok
Summary: Tina, Newt, Paris, a restaurant and a question of linguistic.





	Omelette and linguistic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Omelette et linguistique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731291) by [Loufok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok). 



> Hello everyone, this is an old ficlet I wrote at the beginning of the year (February 2018 oh god…). It all started with the infamous "omelette du fromage" on a HP/FBAWTF Discord chat. Good reading!  
> Huge thanks to teacup-occamy for her help with the translation!! ♥︎

“Oh, Newt, I can't believe you managed to get a reservation here,” Tina whispered excitedly, admiring the large lobby of the Parisian restaurant she and Newt had just entered. Gripping her husband's arms, the young woman could not tear her eyes away from the richly decorated ceiling that sported one of the most beautiful non-magical chandeliers she had ever seen. Newt ignored the decorations in favor of watching Tina, eyes shine with delight.

Shortly, an elegant maitre d' approached the couple. Speaking French, he asked them what name the reservation was under, but almost immediately switched to almost flawless English upon hearing Newt's accent. He showed them to their seat, a finely dressed table situated next to the large windows that looked out over the French style gardens. Barely having time to settle, a new waiter came by with a tray.

“ _Madame, Monsieur_ , please allow me to welcome you with some _hors d'œuvres_ and _champagne_. If there is anything that you need, please do not hesitate to ask.”

And then he was gone. Tina chuckled.  
  
“He has such a charming French accent, don't you think?”

“ _Oh, mais moi aussi je peux parler avec un accent*_ ,” Newt replied in mock irritation.  
  
His performance caused Tina to laugh, attracting many disapproving looks from the other patrons. Confused, she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
“I never knew you spoke French,” she replied, lowering her voice.  
  
“Only a few words...”  
  
“No, don't be falsely modest, I was never able to say a full sentence.”  
  
“If you need help with the French tongue, I'd be happy to offer my services,” he said, suggestively.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Scamander, you are very bold tonight!”  
  
He responded by taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss to the back.  
  
“My Tina...”  
  
The two lovebirds were lost in each other's eyes for a few moments before Tina let out a small exclamation. Suddenly recalled back to reality, Newt blinked several times.  
  
“Is there a problem?”  
  
“ _Omelette du fromage_.”  
  
“I-I'm sorry?”  
  
“ _Omelette du fromage_. It's the only phrase I know in French.”  
  
“Oh. Oh, okay,” He responded, caught short.  
  
“I don't think that's the kind of dish they have here, but before going home I have to use it at least once! _Une omelette du fromage_ ,” she pronounced with gusto.  
  
Newt smiled.  
  
“Tina, love, I'm fairly certain it's _omelette au fromage_.”  
  
“What? Are you sure?”  
  
“Quite.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Very well, I'll ask the waiter, then,” she said playfully.  
  
Before Newt could stop her, she raised an arm in the direction of the boy who was looking after a table a few meters away. He nodded to her, finished serving the plates, and approached them.  
  
“May I help you, _Madame_?” He asked congenially.  
  
“Yes, please. My husband and I disagree on a French phrase. Which is the correct pronounciation: _omelette du fromage_ or _omelette au fromage_?”  
  
Despite the comical nature of the situation, the waiter seemed unfazed, which led Newt to wonder at what extravagant questions he had endured to not seem surprised by one of elementary grammar.  
  
“ _Omelette au fromage, Madame_ ,” he said as though it were the simplest thing in the world. Newt's face lit with triumph and she couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face. She thanked the waiter, who politely excused himself and left them alone once more.  
  
Forever a good sport, Newt raised his champagne flute.  
  
“I propose we forget this story of _omelettes_ and instead concentrate on other things, Mrs. Scamander.”  
  
“Like the _hors d'œuvres_ , for example?” She replied, raising her own glass.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
“Like the _hors d'œuvres_ , for example,” Newt repeated with a huge smile.

 

 

_(*Oh but I too can speak with an accent.)_


End file.
